


Nightmares

by zaray_forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Hospital, Nightmares, Waking Up, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaray_forever/pseuds/zaray_forever
Summary: Nightmares.Panting, sweating, gasping, and... waking up.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one. I was looking through Docs and found this. Like the other two.

"Annabeth!" I screamed her name, surprised at how hoarse my voice was. I couldn't see anything except for my hands, my surroundings pitch black. Suddenly, there was light again. "Annabeth?" But it wasn't her. All my past enemies mocked me, calling out insults and jeering. 

"You think she's still there? What a loser!!" I stumbled backwards, hoping to escape, but only bumping into someone else. "Percy..." 

I felt like breaking down. Annabeth was there, crimson red matting her hair, her face a bloody mess. "You could have saved me..." she held out her hand. I tried to reach for it, but an invisible wall stopped me. I held back my tears and tried to shout back, say that I tried but couldn't save her. But my voice wouldn't work. I felt tears flow down my cheeks as I let out a scream, and uncapped Riptide. 

I stared down at my Celestial Bronze sword as it gleamed in the light. I had always felt comfortable with it around me, but now it felt like everything and everyone else, mocking me, making me feel even worse by the second. I growled in frustration and brought the sword to the small of my back where my Achilles heel was. Raising my sword, I took a deep breath as I thought of all the things Annabeth and I had gone through together. It wasn't fair. All the things we had been through, and I lost her because of a car crash. 

I stabbed myself, making me howl in pain. But it wasn't enough. I pushed it in further, using my anger to push it deeper then I thought possible. "Percy!" I looked up. 

It was Annabeth again, but she was back to normal, her gray eyes sparkling, hair tied back into a long ponytail. "Percy! Wake up!" "Wake up...?" I muttered. 

 

I sat bolt upright, panting. "Percy! Percy, it's okay. I'm right here...Shh..." I sobbed into her shoulder as she wrapped me in her warm embrace. "Oh my gods...Annabeth. I dreamt that you died in the car crash. I can't...I can't go through that again." "Percy...I'm fine, it's fine. I'm okay now, I don't have major injuries, I just have to rest in the hospital for a while. I'm getting discharged tomorrow!" 

I buried my face deeper into her shoulder, breathing in her beautiful scent. "Good." "Percy Jackson..." I sighed in content at the way she said my name, the way it fell from her lips like a beautiful waterfall. 

She tilted my face up to meet hers, her blond locks cascading down her back, her storm gray eyes sparkling. "You're beautiful, you know that? Of course," I smiled at her, "You look weird in hospital clothes." 

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." I leaned down, our faces inches apart. Then I kissed her gently. I could feel a whole new world blossoming between our lips, and nothing else mattered except her. I broke the kiss. 

"Annabeth." I said softly. "Percy." Nothing else...nothing else but us. I gently brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Go back to sleep." I said. She nodded and closed her eyes. 

"Oh, and Annabeth?" She opened her eyes again. "I love you. Now go to sleep." She kissed me once more before whispering a goodnight and snuggling under her blanket covers. 

Soon all the sound that was left was Annabeth’s gentle snoring, the IV monitor beeping softly and my breathing. "I love you." I repeated. I could still taste her kiss on my lips. "I love you." I repeated that line over and over again until I joined Annabeth in sleep.


End file.
